Nightlight PMD
by EncasedNightmare
Summary: This story is about the main character, an umbreon, was found passed out on the beach by a couple of pokemon. A rescue team was sent to recover him. What will happen to him? Will the rescue team successfully rescue him... or give him head trauma?
1. Headaches are the worst

Chapter 1

Headaches are the worst

My head hurts, bad. My eyes slowly drift open. Where am I? This place is foreign to me, I'm lost. Let's see if I can at least try to remember this place. Orange sky, setting sun, calm water, and… bubbles? Why are there bubbles in the middle of what seems to be a beach? I don't know or even care anymore, my head is in agony, I wish there was something to ease my pain.

Then I seem them, as if someone heard my wish and made it come true, someone is here, hopefully they can help. I let my eyes drop almost completely, to the point where I can barely see. You can easily see someone's true personality when they think they aren't being watched. If anything gets out of hand I'll stop them, or at least try.

"Dimitri, here he is" said one of the figures, I couldn't quite make her out. I know it's a girl because of her voice, no boy could ever have that calming voice. I'm not sure of the species yet, she has four legs, that's all I know.

"Ya he's in a bad condition, they weren't lying" the male creature started," Can you help me bring him back to the base?" This creature I also couldn't make out completely, but I did notice the flame on his tail, he must be a charmander. I was too distracted by who they were to notice the charmander's statement, they're taking me somewhere.

I slowly get lifted up in the air, but nothing is touching me. I almost start to panic, but I don't want to move, it hasn't gotten out of hand, unless you take things literal. I'll let them-. I was interrupted mid-thought by a shout,"DON'T DROP HIM!" I fall. Just perfect, this will make my headache a lot better. My body collides with the sandy ground and I flop a little, on the inside I scream in pain.

"Don't do that to me" the female said trying to keep herself contained,"please, we can't hurt this pokemon anymore than he already is." Her ear flicked, she was pissed, very pissed.

I float once more, but this time she looked at me straight in the eyes, she knew something. I slowly lower and land in the charmander's arms, I'm not sure about this, is this safe? Can such a weak first evolutioner support my body, isn't it too big for him? All the sudden I hear an echo in my head,"Yes, you're safe. You're in good hands now, don't worry." I was confused, not scared. I guess if it weren't for the voice being so soothing I would've jumped.

~-(-~

I must've fell asleep on the way there, but I don't remember feeling like I had to sleep. Sure, I was in pain but that doesn't mean I was tired. That doesn't matter anymore, I'm comfortable and warm. I open my eyes completely and I know I'm safe, I have to be, or at least I hope I am.

The first thing I see is the female creature from last night sitting patiently at my side, I don't pay much attention to her, I'm more interested in the room around me. I take a quick glance around the area I'm in, it's a cute little house. The walls are colored a very dulled yellow with sticks lining the perimeter. There's a couple of nests shoved in the corner of the room, they're a little messy but it doesn't bother me I never cared about neatness. Also, there was an opening in the wall overlooking the beach that I must've been on yesterday, not much of a walk. Finally, there was a little waterfall that spurt out water into a small hole in the ground and was drained out the back. Around the edges of the mini pond there were pebbles that varied in size and were stuck in place for decoration, isn't this place cute. My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar being."Mornin' sunshine" said the magenta creature with a smile on her face,"How are you feeling?"

"G-Good. I'm doing good" I stuttered, for some reason this took me by surprise,"Where am I?"

"Well first off you're in my house" she started while getting up. Without a flaw in her movements she walked around saying,"Second off, what happened to you yesterday? Got in a bad fight?"She interrogated. I was about to respond but she continued,"You were out stone cold from everyone's knowledge, well everyone's but mine that is" She smiled at me deviously, she caught me, she knows that I was awake yesterday. She must've been the one who spoke to me in my head, but how- then it clicked. This telepathic creature is an espeon, why did it take me this long to notice.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. The earliest memory of mine is… is... I don't know. I guess it was last night." I didn't understand why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember a single fact about myself? Hell, if I couldn't see myself I probably wouldn't have even known that I was an umbreon.

"Well that's unfortunate." The espeon stated awkwardly. There was a long pause, it was obvious that she wasn't sure what else to say. She couldn't just go and fix something like this. She finally broke the dreaded silence,"My name is Zoey, and my friend you heard last night" her voice got a little unsteady,"was Dimitri".

I noticed the unsteadiness in her voice, our conversation isn't going anywhere else so I asked,"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, I don't want to talk about it." Zoey said ever so shyly. She walked over to the little waterfall. She closed her eyes and an aurora appeared around a cup that was sitting patiently. The cup slowly floats in the air and scopes the water out of the little area meant to contain it. The cup fills quickly and once it was filled she walks over to me.. The cup slowly gets near my mouth as she says,"Drink, you're thirsty."

"I'm not thir-" I started.

"Trust me, you're thirsty, just drink." She slowly tilts the cup forcing me to open my mouth and let the water pour in or let it soak my fur. I start to drink the water and my throat suddenly felt dry. It was quickly eased by the cool water filling me up and refreshing my unknown thirst. I finished the water and as I do the cup slowly parts with my lips. I gasp for air.

While panting I ask,"How did you know I was thirsty?"

She unintentionally sounded intimidating,"I'm a psychic type, I can read you like a book, I know you better than you know yourself."she lifted off a little,"Well, neither of us know much about you right now" She put the cup down and laid next to me. A whisper drifts to my ear saying,"Now, I don't like it when pokemon lie, why don't you tell me how you are actually feeling."

I was caught off guard, she actually cared about my emotions. "Why don't you tell me, apparently you know me better than I do myself." I was kidding, but it was true, why didn't she just do her magic?

"Well that's kinda rude thing to do, don't cha' think? When I do that I can read all of your emotions and thoughts, I doubt you would want that. Yesterday was an exception though, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I suddenly became grateful at the fact that she didn't read my mind. Just imagine someone being in my head knowing everything about me, that's scary, no, that's frightening.

I couldn't help but think, will she ever abuse this power? I can't tell when she reads my mind, she could be reading my mind now and I wouldn't know, I guess I'm just going to have to trust her. "Well, I have a headache, and if I try to move it hurts more." I don't like headaches, they're the worst.


	2. Dimitri

**Chapter 2**

_Dimitri_

She snickered at the statement. "That's all you're worried about, a headache? Don't be so dramatic, I can fix that up in a jiff." She closed her eyes again and concentrated hard, was she doing this magic stuff again? A soft blue aura coats my body and the air around me suddenly felt thicker, this is kinda scary. What is she doing this time, is she going to lift me up again? No, she wouldn't, or at least I don't think she would. She has done nothing to harm me or really do anything bad to me yet, why would she start now? Maybe because she knows I'm vulnerable, maybe because she thinks it's fun to toy with weaker pokemon, I don't know but whatever she thinks she's doi-. My body relaxed.

Muscle by muscle my body slowly relaxed, I can't describe this sensation. It feels as if all my life my body was always so strained, always so, so, I can't find the word for it. Who cares about the past? I close my eyes and let out a big sigh, gosh, I can't believe anything could ever feel this good. My headache slowly driftes away and my body starts to get warmer. I could get use to this.

I curl up into a ball, I could just fall asleep like this. I'm not tired at all but a nap would feel great right now. I let my mind slowly drift off into the unknown of the dream world, maybe if I try to keep myself from the real world nothing will ever bother me again. Maybe if I let myself sleep I can just stay like this forever, never talk to anyone, no more problems, no schedules, nothing. I lose track of my thoughts and I drift away from reality, nothing occupying this space in my head, not in the slightest.

Out of nowhere I felt alert, the warmth slowly drifted away, my mind was flooded with thoughts and I snapped out of my little ball. With my eyes already open I see Zoey giggling a little. "What?" I check myself, make sure she didn't do anything to me.

"You look so cute when you sleep, you're like a little baby." she said in the girliest voice I ever heard. I blush a little, but say nothing. She gets up and walks close to the door. "I'm going down to the community garden to get us some dinner, stay here and rest, you're obviously very tired." She smiled at me deviously and like that I was left in the little house alone.

I went back into my ball, why am I letting her do this to me? Why am I letting her toy with me, let her play doctor with me? What am I to her, am I just her little barbie doll, is she just teasing me? I pause my thoughts for a second to try to answer the bombardment of questions. Why couldn't she let me relax? I slowly let all the questions soak in my head, let them get soggy. I don't care for them anymore, these are worthy questions but I don't want to get myself all worked up, I don't want to lead myself to conclusions about someone I just met.

I uncurl myself from my little ball, she can do whatever she wants to that charmander, but not me. I get up onto my feet and examine the room a little more closely, nothing seems rigged. She honestly thought I would stay here? What's wrong with her, I thought she was smarter than that. Ha, read me like a book, funny.

I turn for the door so I can continue on with my life and- wait, what life? I've been focusing on the present so much I wasn't even thinking, who am I? What's my name, where am I from, what life have I lived? I slow myself down, what would I do with my life if I were to leave, would I just go and try to find a home, find a mate? Who would want a random umbreon laying inside a cave? A lunatic, that's who. I turn back to my bed. What am I going to do with my life if I stay here? Will Zoey help me? I find it hard to trust her, maybe it's because she's a lot stronger than me. How strong am I? I never really bothered to check, but not now.

I slowly get back into my 'cute' ball in the nest I was previously laying in. That's why she didn't do any of her voodoo magic to stop me from leaving, she knew I wouldn't leave. I hate it when others prove me wrong.

~-(-~

I wake up to the noise of an obnoxiously loud voice asking," YOU LET HIM STAY?" I jump up once again, does anybody have any courtesy around here? I look straight at the door since there is a new figure standing in it, well kinda new. In the doorway there was a dark red charmeleon and his flame was bigger than normal. The ruby creature ran over to me and stared at me straight in the eyes."GET OUT" he yelled. He grabbed me by the scruff and started to drag me out of the house. Well, this is pleasent.

"Stop it right now." I heard a familiar voice say, it was Zoey. A dark purple aura appears around the charmeleon's body. The aura made the air around us get thin, it's choking me a little. Also, the charmeleon stopped moving and stiffened, is this because of the magic? "We are here to protect pokemon, not to make their life a living hell. So would you kindly let the umbreon down so he can continue to rest up and maybe get some of his memory back." The aura around him lightened a little, the air got fuller and he relaxed ever so slightly.

"You think 'cause you're stronger than me you have more authority of me?" he started," I am not going to be told what to do, I am not to be looked as weaker, I am not-" he was interrupted.

"I'm not looking down upon you, I'm just simply saying that we are a team. We can't always go by your rules, we have to go by the rules that help the pokemon we are rescuing." The espeon was loud and stern, but she seemed to calm down a little,"I'll let you go, don't even think of kicking him out." Like she said she would the aura completely disappeared.

The charmeleon tossed me across the room back to the nest that I claimed, it didn't cushion my landing in the stomped out of the cave and yelled back to us,"Fine, then don't consider us a team anymore!"

Good riddance, he was annoying, but I guess Zoey didn't think so. She was swelling up in tears. She ran over to one of the nests and smothered her face into it, why wasn't she happy? I slowly limped towards her, he hurt me more than I realized. I put my paw on her back and asked,"What's wrong?" She ignored my comment, but she definitely heard it. After a while of me laying there patting her she slowly stopped crying. At first it was an intense bawl but slowly went to a whimper then her just sniffling. Once she was done with her little fit she brought her head up and managed to say,"C'mon, I have some food ready."

She slowly got up and walked near that little waterfall which now has some blankets with berries on it. The blankets were raggy old rectangular cloth that looked like they've been ripped off of a potato sack. One of the 'blankets' had a blue berry, a pink berry, and a golden berry which had splotches of darker spots speckled around it. On the other 'blanket' there were the same berries except there were about double the amount. She then sat in front of the blanket with less berries and jerked her head to tell me to come over there. I get up and head over to the blanket with more berries, that's generous of her. I take a bite of one of the golden berries. The berry was sweet and juicy, but the juice was surprisingly thick. The second it slivered down my throat I felt better, regenerized, full of energy. I looked at what was left of berry in amazement.

"Those are sitrus berries," she started," they help you if you're injured, the only way you can recover from nasty injuries." Amazed by the magical berry I took another bite. She giggled at my amazement. We got into a conversation about healers, where to go if I was injured, and about what was downtown. Somehow the conversation drifted off to the charmeleon.

"So, he was Dimitri?" I started," He was the guy that helped you carry me away from the beach?"

"Ya, he was a good partner, at first"

"At first? What happened?"

"He evolved. When he was a charmander he was nice to me, he was a cute little boy with a big dream; he wanted to start an organization that saved pokemon in need. At first it was just a dream, but it came true after a couple of years, we became a rescue team. We would go around town to ask people if they heard about any pokemon that was in danger. If there was we would head out there and save them. Many people thought of as cute and never really gave us any serious jobs, it was always composed of, my child went to play in the woods and he has to come home now, can you go get him, or, can you go and find my key, I think I dropped it somewhere. We weren't successful, he got angry and started to go somewhere and take out his anger. After a while I started to find myself getting meals all by myself while he would come home all worked up, he'd eat then leave. This is around the time where nobody would even bother giving us a job, we had no business. Then one day we heard gossip around town about a pokemon passed out on the beach, you. We went to the beach and tried to get you to the base, but he was a brat on the way there, the first thing he did was make me lose my concentration, making me drop you. I decided just to wipe your memory after that, I didn't want you to hear our bickering, your feelings would be hurt."

"That's why I wouldn't remember anything after what you said to me in my head."

"Ya..." She paused. " I guess that was our last mission, we're no longer a team, we… we" She started to swell up in tears. I ran around the blankets so I can sit next to her.

I nudged her with my head and said," Don't worry, everything will be okay, you can still be a rescue team."

"I don't want to do it all by myself, I want someone to be with me, someone to help me, someone I can trust." She sniffled.

"I can join you" I stated. What's the worse that could happen, she said business was practically nonexistent, and plus it's a good thing to help others, only good will come of this.

"Really? You want to join me? You're willing to stay with me and maybe risk your life on saving other pokemon?" She was surprised at my statement. She was overreacting though, we wouldn't be risking our lives, I mean when did bringing a kid back home become a dangerous job? I've never seen or heard of a pokemon mean enough to hurt anyone for no reason. Well, I did recently lose my memory.

"Why not?" I said with a smile. She was ecstatic by my statement, she made a little squeal and hopped up and down. She ran out the door and left me, where is she going? I sat there in the house alone until she returned.

"Hurry up, I want to get started as soon as possible." Her tail was wagging. I got up and started towards the door in a hurried pace.

The sun hit my fur, it was beautiful outside. There was a dark green forest around us with a little path going through a part of it. The wind blew a little and a leaf fell from a tree nearby and hit me on the face. The path was made of a little bit of gravel and was leading to the left, Zoey was already running down it. I ran after her and I was soon met up with a more obvious gravel path that was intersecting the faint one. To the right the path seemed to curve, nothing special about it other than I could hear a couple of voices off in the distance. To the left I could see that the path stoop down a little to a sandy area, the beach.

"We're going right, the left is the beach." Zoey said quickly while dashing to the right. I could barely keep up with her.

Once we took the turn I could see a town in the distance. Zoey seemed to already be halfway down the path once I got there, why is she so excited? I didn't want to be left back here all by myself so I decided to run after her. We made it to the town and it was booming with pokemon of all different kinds. Zoey didn't slow down at all, she was still running. She slowed down once she got to her destination, a tent with a kecleon in it.

"Good morning Zoey, how are you today?" asked the kecleon. I guess the place wasn't really like a tent, I'm not sure what to call it. There was a giant piece of cloth with an intricate pattern on it hanging over his head. The cloth was supported by two red beams that stuck out of the ground. In front of him was a little wooden box painted red with what seemed to be the same exact same blanket draped over it, but with a different coloration. Behind him, closer to the back of the tent was a giant wooden dresser that was purple and had many different items laying on it that I've never seen before.

"I'm doing fantastic today, how 'bout you?" Zoey asked back to be polite. By the time she asked that question the kecleon must've noticed that I wasn't a random pokemon, I was with Zoey.

"Business is doing fine, anything you and your friend are looking for?" The kecleon responded.

"Oh, pardon me, this is my new friend…" She stopped and looked at me, she didn't know my name. She continued, trying to make it sound like she never even thought of saying my name,"We're looking for some fabric, do you have some today?"

"Oh, today I have had a high demand of fabrics, but I do have some different colored alpaca: red and blue." The Kecleon turned around, walked towards the dresser and open a drawer. He grabbed two long, thick pieces of alpaca and brought it to the counter. "How much do you want?" he asked.

Zoey seemed to have calmed down a little and placed her paw on the cloth almost splitting it in half. "I want about this much of both of them." She said calmly. She stiffened,"Oh, I forgot my money, I'll be right back." Zoey then ran over to the path we were recently on. The kecleon and I waited there patiently for her to return. He decided to start cutting the alpaca and calculate the price.

"So, you were the pokemon that was found fainted on the beach?" The kecleon question while writing numbers on paper.

"Ya" I answered back.

"What happened to you, I haven't seen you around here." The kecleon continued.

"Honestly, I don't know, I just woke up there last night and Zoey has been taking care of me ever since." I answered.

"Oh, well I hope that you will get your memory back sometime soon." he said hopefully and then continued on with his work. We sat there in silence for a little while but then we saw Zoey get back with a little satchel around her neck.

She used her magical abilities to open the satchel and take out some money. "Will this be enough?" She asked while putting some coins on the table. Most of the coins were gold, but there were some silver ones. They all had a P symbol on them with two lines going through the stem of the P.

The kecleon examined the coins then started to count them. "Ya this'll do, you're a couple of pokè short, but it doesn't matter." He took the money then gave Zoey the alpaca with a thank you. Zoey nodded her head and grabbed the alpaca with her mouth. With the it in her mouth she started towards the house, I followed her.

"So, what's with the alpaca, what do we need it for?" I asked out of curiosity. What use does alpaca really have? The only thing I can think of is setting up a shop, but there are many things contradicting that. For example, we don't have enough to decorate a shop, and plus why would we even need a shop?

"You'll find out." Zoey said muffled with the alpaca in her mouth. The suspense was killing me, why couldn't she be excited now, why can't she start running towards the house?

Once we got to the house she dropped the red alpaca and kept the blue one in her mouth. She got really close to me, maybe a little too close for comfort."So, with this scarf, you'll always be deemed as part of our rescue team." She wrapped the alpaca around me and took a step back. "There! How do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it" I said with a smile. I walked over to the red fabric and picked it up with my mouth. "Your turn." I said with a giggle, she laughed back.

~-(-~

It's been two weeks since then and everything was pretty calm, just like she said there will be very little problems, they all consisted of very little things that others were too lazy to do, but it worked out for us since we got paid. Our life was nice, we would go into town, check out little mailbox that we put up, then just hang out the rest of the day. The mailbox was something we put up the day after we bought the scarves, it was there for people to put problems in, nobody noticed it that much. The mailbox was just a simple red painted wooden box with an opening at the top, it was located next to kecleon's shop, he didn't mind, infact I think he liked it. Whenever someone would drop something into the box he could show them some of his goods, but most of the time it went the other way around, people were typically more interested in his shop. The best thing about the mailbox is that nobody could steal from it. The only way to open it is to use psychic abilities to unlock a hatch that was hidden on the inside, which Zoey could do easily. Oh ya, I almost forgot, Zoey and I came up with a name for me, Caleb. I couldn't think of a name that I liked, but Zoey gave it me and I've grown accustomed to it. Everything was going great, but that soon changed.

"Are you ready to start heading down?" Zoey said to me with a smile on her face. She was always in a happy mood, I never seen her angry since Dimitri left, he aggravated her easily.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I responded. She started for the mailbox so I followed her at a leisurely pace, we haven't been getting any business lately so there was no rush. Once I stepped out door the sun blinded me, like always. Being a dark type pokemon the sun was always harsh on me, especially right after I just woke up. We strolled along the gravel path to the turn, then to town. Come to think of it we never really been to the beach ever since the day Zoey found me. Whatever, I have no need to go there.

We made it to town so we went straight to the mailbox. Once we got there Kecleon said good morning to us like usual, we returned the greeting. Zoey starts to open the mailbox while I check to see if there's anything interesting at the shop. Sometimes Kecleon has some items at the shop that amaze me. For example, last week he had a seed that if you eat you'll spit out fire, I had to try it out. I don't understand how it works but it did, like he said I ate the seed fire and burst out of my mouth. What surprised me even more is that I didn't burn up. Sadly, today nothing new or interesting came in, just the regular berries and materials. I was about to start a conversation with the friendly Kecleon, but something out of the ordinary happened.

"Caleb, get over here!" Zoey shrieked in astonishment. I turned to her and quickly ran around the mailbox to see what was going on. She was reading a letter that must've been in the mailbox. What could be so bad about a single letter?


	3. Chapter 3 Cause I'm Lazy xP

Okay, I'm sorry for not uploading anything in a while, but I took a break cause I'm lazy like that xD. Here is my next chapter, but you may notice that it doesn't have a title (plot twist =O). This is because I did do this entire chapter but I really don't like how it turned out so I only am posting this part (before it all went wrong xD). I'll be updating this chapter with the end once it's finished. I didn't want to keep anybody waiting any longer, I've been procrastinating a little (a lot) so here it is.

_**Chapter**__**3**_

"It's just a letter," I started,"calm down." Zoey was far from calm, she was terrified. She read the letter over again, probably making sure that she read it right.

She finished reading the letter and then used her magic to make it float in front of me. "Take a look yourself." The letter at first looked like any old letter, nice cursive handwriting written in something black, probably ink. Then it took a turn for the worst, the letter read.

"Dear Rescue Team,

I'm in dire need of help, my beloved son Jeremy is lost. He's a 7 year old chimchar: he's short for his age and he has red eyes. Last time I saw him he was near shimmerstone cave on the beach. He was lost since noon of yesterday yet I never noticed his absence. Please find him, and bring medical resources for him incase he's hurt. I'll pay with high rewards: 8000 pokè and my eternal gratitude. I will be the concerned Infernape waiting by lake Iridite, make haste.

Kasa"

What could be so bad about this, a lady lost her child, nothing's different. "So, what? Someone lost her child, same story that we hear all the time, why are you so worked up?" I asked Zoey.

"Same story?" Zoey exploded, she was more astonished than mad,"We've never set foot in shimmerstone cave before, and for a good reason! That place is dangerous beyond belief." I was perplexed at this statement, if this place was so dangerous then why didn't we ever get a message about here before? " You don't get it do you? Shimmerstone cave is filled with horrible pokemon, they'll do whatever it takes to make you regret you were born. Caleb, this is a dangerous job, we might not come out alive." Zoey finished. I sat there in quiet for a second, it took me a second to comprehend everything she just said, it was a lot.

Should we do this job? If what Zoey said was true, we might not live after this mission, but there is someone in danger, this might show everybody that we are capable of doing any job. " I think we should do it."

"You want to do it?" poor Zoey is still in a state of shock.

"Imagen Zoey, if we do this we can be rolling in pokè, 8000 pokè will help us get anything we want in town, hell, we could probably even set up our own shop! Also, the main point of the rescue team was to rescue pokemon right? We need to save this pokemon in need, this kid has no chance out in the cave by himself, chances are if we don't do this as fast as possible he'll be the one never getting out of that cave." I replied to her.

Zoey nodded. "Ya you're right" she said plainly. She stopped and thought to herself for a second. Zoey still didn't seem convinced on whether or not to do this, she was debating in her head. She looked up and examined what was available in the Kecleon's shop. Should I be thinking about something? She suddenly took charge,"Okay for this trip we're going to need my adventure pouch and in it we'll put about 5 oran berries, 2 pecha berries, and a couple other cosmetics like bandages and a reviver seed if we can manage to get our hands on one." Zoey looked over at Kecleon's shop once more and asked him if he had any reviver seeds. Lucky enough he did.

"A reviver seed is about 1200 pokè" Kecleon said calmly. WHAT?! Did I hear him right? Did he say 1200 pokè? 1200 pokè would get us the enough oran berries to start us a farm!

I was about to ask him about it but Zoey beat me to it,"1200 pokè are you insane? I could do so much more with 1200 pokè than buy a seed!" Zoey seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

"Doing something more important than saving your friend's life?" Kecleon seemed to have beaten us, Zoey had no comeback but Kecleon waited as if he was expecting one. "I'll give you a special deal for 1000 pokè since you are a valued customer of mine" he said kindly.

Zoey slowly turned her head to look at me and asked me if I thought it was worth it. I guess it is. I mean, you use it to resurrect a pokemon basically. If either Zoey or I were to fall in battle we could get another chance. I nodded and Zoey hesitantly reached into her pouch to get the money. Once she got the sunflower looking seed she placed it in her pouch. The Kecleon smiled and did a quick little bow to show us gratitude.

"Thank you, and good luck on your adventure" the Kecleon said with a wave. I didn't notice it but apparently there was a Sceptile behind us waiting in line so I moved out of the way quickly.

~-(-~

Zoey threw her satchel around her neck. "Are you ready to head off?" she asked sternly. It was a couple of minutes later and we were at the house, we had to stop by to get everything else. Everything we were planning on getting was gotten and put into the pouch in a specific, neat order: pecha berries on the bottom, oran on the top, and the reviver seed was latched in a seed pouch just so it won't fall out. I nodded and we left the cavern, maybe never to be seen again.

The world seemed to be frozen still. If it weren't for Zoey I probably would've believed it. There was no wind, the trees stood still, and I couldn't hear a single noise other than us walking on the leaves and gravel. I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore, we could die. We made it to the turn and headed for the beach for the first time.

"So, are you ready?" Zoey asked me, breaking the silence.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said with neither hesitation nor haste. The path under us slowly curved downwards. The beach was bowl shaped, well, almost. On all but one side there were cliffs encasing the sandy area, the only parts that weren't was the ocean and the entrance. Yet on the entrance there was still a cliff with a lone tree standing at the end. The beach was decently small for a beach, but the beach could contain a hand full of snorlaxes. We could see the cave on the other side of the beach, it was kinda dark. Shimmerstone cave was just a giant hole in a wall at the opposite side of the town, it seemed out of place, this place was made by somebody. I looked at Zoey and she returned the glance, we were ready to go.


End file.
